


To Entertain An Idea

by SaltyCareBear



Series: Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (Not between Kylux), Drunk Kylo Ren, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Grand Marshal Armitage Hux, Jealous Kylo Ren, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyCareBear/pseuds/SaltyCareBear
Summary: The Supreme Leader and Grand Marshal come to an understanding, which turns into a realization, which turns into a drunk freakout, which turns into something else entirely.





	To Entertain An Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Could you please do one with unrequited Kylux from Rens Pov.After TLJ Hux and Ren are friends but Hux is actually in friendship plus with someone.Ren gets really jealous,gets drunk and throws a tantrum.Hux calms him down but is also angry till Ren starts getting emotional and tells him in his drunk state why he is like that.Hux never thought about Ren like that but actually starts thinking and goes to Ren after sometime to talk about it & than they get happy and rule the galaxy togethere...  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Unrequited love that turns to requited love hits the spot for me like you don’t even know lol.  
> So Hux has a friend with benefits on the side and Kylo doesn’t kill the guy???  
> That’s love bitch!  
> Just so you know I may have got really carried away with this and it became longer than I originally planned. I quite proud of this regardless because trying to finish this fic kicked my ass lol.  
> I decided to create a system. Anything longer than 2,000 words I am posting directly on ao3 with a link on tumblr. Anything shorter I will just post directly on tumblr and on ao3  
> EDIT: I have updated this story to correct mistakes.

Grand Marshal Armitage Hux and Supreme Leader Kylo Ren had come to an understanding.

It was not an easy one, Kylo had mused, but watching Hux sit across him, dressed in his brand new white uniform, his cape draped on the back of his chair, as he went over the final reports on the salvage teams sent to return with what was left of the _Supremacy_ , he had supposed that nothing was ever really easy for men like them.

It began when Kylo made the effort to always have the then General Hux by his side always. He didn’t trust him, he knew Hux’s mind, he knew the ideas in his head and he knew better than to let a feral dog out of his muzzle long enough to rip out his throat.

Hux had been ordered to be by Kylo’s side unless told otherwise. His whereabouts were to be always be monitored when he wasn’t. He was expected to be at Kylo’s beck and call at all times and Kylo made sure it was utilized. He also was to relinquish his monomolecular daggers, the ones hidden in his great coat sleeves, as well.

It took little time for Hux to realize what he was doing, and it infuriated him, Kylo feeling the waves of his fury in droves for days each time he locked eyes with the man. It pleased him to know he finally had the upper hand and Hux couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

Although it wasn’t that he didn’t want to try. Thoughts and feelings were felt strongly through the Force and Kylo allowed Hux his imagination but never the action, which was something that Hux did not dare attempt, purely out of self-preservation.

Kylo was pleased and Hux was miserable and this seemed to be the new normal until it wasn’t. The thing was that the new Supreme Leader was a bit out of his depth of ruling an entire army and the only one that knew anything about that was an overworked, underappreciated general.

It slowly became less about making sure that Hux didn’t stab him in the back when given the chance, but into giving Hux everything he needed to get his work done.

Which began Kylo’s blossoming respect for the general. The work was hard, unforgiving and _very dull_. He had come to appreciate Hux for the first time in the five years they have known each other, and it was clear that his opinion of him would only grow.

It was also very clear to Kylo that Hux’s work did not match his rank.

He gave the title to him as a reward for all the work he has done for the order and Hux was both shocked and confused that Kylo would acknowledge it. He also gave it as an apology, something else that bewildered the man even more. Kylo knew that in order to make this work, he needed Hux’s cooperation, his loyalty, and most importantly, his trust.

He didn’t think it would actually work though.

Yet, there they were sitting in Hux’s new office, which was conveniently across from Kylo’s which meant whenever the dullness of filling out applications for requisitions and reading inane reports nearly had him falling asleep at his desk, the Supreme Leader would slink across into the Grand marshal’s office and watch him work.

Which was surprising that it didn’t bother Hux at all, not that it mattered to Kylo. He had every right to be anywhere he wanted too, he just chose to be right there watching Hux read out loud what the salvage team managed to retrieve from his now dead master's flagship and wondering if Hux would like to join him for lunch because he frankly liked Hux’s company even if it was himself forcing his own company on the Grand Marshal.

“-The team has concluded that all wreckage and any scrap of value has been collected and will be processed through the proper channels to see if it will be sold or retrofitted to the new flagship design in place and if- Supreme Leader, sir you are staring again.”

If was Kylo was a lesser man he would have recoiled and looked away from Hux’s cold gaze immediately. Instead, he played it off by stretching his arms out above his head, pretending to work out a kink out of his neck and saying, “I was spacing out, don’t flatter yourself,”

Hux didn’t look like he believed a single word as he watched Kylo’s hands fall down into his lap, his nose scrunching into what looked like the beginnings of a sneer, suddenly remembering himself and settled his pale face into a look of cool indifference, before replying, “I don’t know where you get the idea that I should be flattered.”

Trust was still an issue, unfortunately, no matter how many times he has told Kylo he has earned it. Hux was still wary of him which did sting a little but Kylo wasn’t stupid.

Kylo crossed his arms and leaned further back into the office chair he was sitting in. It wasn’t nearly as comfortable as the one that was tethered to his own office floor (Hux had the same exact one) but he supposed he would have to lose some to gain some to watch the man’s red hair reflect in the artificial light of the room. He scoffed, “You don’t have to be afraid of me anymore Hux.”

Hux frowned, huffing a little when he said, “I am not afraid of anything sir, I only wonder why you have taken to staring at me as I do my job whenever you are bored.”

Hux still held the datapad loosely in his gloved hands as he looked back at him, his elbows resting on his mirror smooth blacktop desk, his bright eyes lacking any dark shadows under them, zeroing in on Kylo’s face. He couldn’t help but feel the flash of memory of how they both would act toward one another before everything changed.

“Snoke really knew what he was doing trying to keep us from each other. If we were friends then instead of rivals we would have eliminated him much sooner then the scavenger girl had.”

“You are infuriating when you change the subject you know that?”

Hux had laid down his datapad with a sigh, making a face at the mention of Snoke, leaning back in his own chair as he said,” What makes you think Snoke actually considered us a well enough risk to prevent us from fully cooperating with one another? For all I know we just didn’t like each other, I barely think we like each other even now.”

That hurt a bit more then Kylo expected too but he said nothing as his Grand Marshal continued,”Now do I imagine that we may have worked well enough together to take over if we were able? Possibly. Would it have happened? We will never know I suppose.”

Hux gave a shrug at the last part and even he managed to make it look dignified. They both sat in silence for a moment, Hux who seemed to enjoy the respite, had closed his eyes to rest them, something he would never have done in front of Kylo before, not even Snoke.

“So you wouldn’t consider us friends now?”

Hux’s eyes flew open at that and he gave a Kylo a look like he just announced that he was defecting because he missed his mother. “What are you on about?” He said, leaning forward suddenly as if he was alarmed. Most likely he was if the Supreme Leader was talking about friendship with him.

Kylo said nothing as he watched Hux’s face, trying not to dip into the mind behind it but failing. The thoughts that whirled around in the Force were tinted with surprise, confusion, and mild annoyance. The word ‘friend’ stretched and wiggled in a variety of meanings in Hux’s head and Kylo was about to pull out of the connection before Hux noticed and had to explain himself when he caught something.

“What does ‘friends with benefits’ have to do with Officer Paze?”

The look on Hux’s face was one of pure horror and rage the moment Kylo let the words out.

“What-“

But Kylo was still in his head and Hux could feel it now, he felt it too and the images started to come and they didn’t stop even when Kylo suddenly stood up, his chair pushed back behind him with more force than normal.

The images of Hux in intimate positions with a vaguely familiar face still broadcasting over the Force and, to Kylo’s horror doing things he never imagined the Grand Marshal doing, with someone that he wished, to his distress, was him instead.  

Before he can stop himself the words, “Why him?” had slipped out of Kylo’s mouth, his attempt to will away the tone of confusion from his voice failing miserably.

He actually wanted to say a lot of other things like, _Why are having illicit relations with a subordinate?_ Or _You are actually friends with your bridge crew?_ And maybe _Why did you think of that when I mentioned us being friends?_

But the _Why him?_ and the silent _and not me?_ came out instead.

“Why in the stars does it matter to you?” Hux hissed out. He was angry and Kylo wasn’t sure what conclusion he just came too but he knew he didn’t want his anger directed at himself. Hux had stood up now, his gloved hands splayed flat on the desktop. “What is the matter with you Ren? Why were you in my head rummaging through my private life in the first place?”

He didn’t have an answer, saying it was an accident was not going to be accepted and frankly, Kylo just discovering that he might have less than professional feelings for Hux was making him want to bolt.

So he did. The exasperated sound Hux made as soon as he turned and stepped out of the office was the last thing he heard before the swish of the doors blocked anything else.

For Kylo to admit that he was upset was a bit of an understatement but for his newfound realization and fresh jealousy aching in his chest, he was handling it pretty well as he walked along the halls of the _Finalizer,_ that is until he got to his quarters.

The urge to rip his saber from his belt and ignite it, to hack and slash through everything and anything was strong. He almost gave into it until he imagined the look of disgust and disappointment on Hux’s face. It was enough to make him realize that Hux would have never have chosen him if he wanted too. Why was he thinking like a lovesick child, Kylo didn’t know but he knew that being violent will only make Hux less receptive to anything at all.

He was doing well on the outbursts and rough force usage, not one incident since the one on the shuttle on Crait. It was enough to actually gain Hux’s trust, however small as it was, and he wasn’t going to do anything to ruin that now.

The Force within him had other ideas. Each breath he took became more ragged and in turn, the room vibrated with each exhale. Some of the furniture that wasn’t bolted down had been shoved back when he first burst in and he felt one minute away from blowing all of it toward the walls.

He needed to calm down and the only thing he can think was something he rarely indulged in, if not at all. Kylo made his way to the liquor cabinet in the kitchenette area he had, not even bothering with the pin code, nearly ripping the small panel off its hinges with a flick of his hand. He knelt down and rummaged through bottles of every shape, color, and size until he found something familiar. A bottle of Corellian rum in the back of the cabinet flew into his hand before he pulled back to look at it. He supposed that if he was already hurting he might as well hurt some more.

That is how he found himself sitting on the floor of his kitchenette, taking swigs out of a bottle that he planned to smash to pieces when he was done and feeling his bones buzz with the alcohol in his system.

He nearly jumped up to his feet when he heard his doors to his quarters swish open, only calming down when he realized that there is only one person in the whole First Order that can override his pin codes. That person was Hux, of course, which made him the opposite of calm once again.

“Supreme Leader?” Hux’s voice rang out, clearly trying to figure out where he was before spotting Kylo peeking over the counter that divided the living area and the kitchenette.

“What do you want Hux?” Kylo croaked out, his voice rough from swallowing gulps of rum when he first started, finally pacing out before he could get sick all over himself. Hux eyed the state of the open area before slowly approaching the counter and peering down at the kneeling Supreme Leader, his chest leaning on the cabinet doors and his chin resting on the countertop.

“Ren, are you drunk?” It was obvious he already knew the answer, seeing the bottle gripped in Kylo’s left hand, gloveless after finding the sensation of his sweaty palms under them disgusting. The lack of title was enough for Kylo to look straight up into Hux’s eyes, his bright blue eyes, almost making him wince, only for him to realize that the light on the ceiling behind Hux’s head was what was making his head throb.

He scoffed as he said, “Clearly, Grand Marshal,” waving the bottle around before resting it on the counter and leaving it there. He was sure the smell of the rum had reached Hux from the way his nose scrunched up.

“I catch you looking into my head and this is what you do?” He looked unimpressed as always but a hint of frustration was coming from him which only made Kylo want to take another swig.

Before he can grab the bottle again, it was snatched up by Hux’s right gloved hand, out of Kylo’s reach. If he really wanted it he would have stood up and snatched it right back. He didn’t really want it back.

“This is unbecoming of the Supreme Leader, of the First Order and more importantly unbecoming of you Ren.” Hux looked back at the bottle and bent to set it down on the floor on his side of the counter. Straightening back up he gave a long-suffering sigh, as he looked back down at Kylo and said, “I have every right to be angry with you if that is what you pouting about. You had no right to look into my mind to see what you saw.”

His eyes practically pierced right into Kylo and this time he did become the lesser man he believed he wasn't, looking away down to the counter his chin still rested on.

“I’m not pouting.”

“You are acting like a child so that tells me otherwise.”

“Is that why you didn’t even consider me?”

Silence. He looked up again to see Hux’s jaw flex, his frustration cresting. “What are you talking about now, Ren.” He said, his voice low and dark like he was considering picking up the rum bottle again and bringing down on his head. He wouldn’t actually dare but he thought it so Kylo would know he wanted too.

Kylo suddenly burst up to his feet, a movement that caused Hux to reel back to avoid any possible fall out. For himself, he was trying to make sense of the room as it spun, leaning against the counter for balance. He had enough of Hux’s questions and anger and whatever else he was feeling from him.

“To consider me in your thing you have. The one that you have with that petty officer that’s shorter than you. The one you let-.”

Hux’s hand had shot up to silence him and he shut up, he was too drunk to care if it made him look pathetic.

“You are telling me,” he began, he eyes closed like he was trying to block the mess that was before him, “That you are upset that I didn’t consider having a ‘friends with benefits’ arrangement with you? Is that what you are telling me?”

Kylo once again did not have an answer, at least not an elaborate and detailed one but he would be damned if he stayed silent this time.

“Yes.”

“You’re drunk.”

“I’m jealous of a man named Lank Paze I can’t imagine right now which is worse.”

Kylo was practically drowning in the other man’s confusion as they both stood, staring at each other, perhaps to see who will move first, to either leave or possibly throttle the other. He almost felt bad for starting it, the way Hux’s mind was calculating and analyzing everything that has ever happened between them ever. Kylo was almost surprised he didn’t short circuit like a droid.

Hux finally put his hand down, his eyes open and clouded with thought, before releasing a long exhale.

”You need to sleep this nonsense off before I can even begin to comprehend what this is even really about, Ren,” Hux said, with an exhausted tone that Kylo almost felt bad for putting him through. Almost. “So please go to sleep so I can leave and think about this new insanity you have shown me today.”

With the promise of sleep and Hux finally leaving so he can face this mess later heavy on his addled mind, Kylo following Hux’s _suggestion_ began to slowly move in the direction of his bedroom. One, two, three steps into it, his body decided that staying upright was too much of a hassle and he ended up with his face flat on the carpet with Hux standing over him, looking down at his sprawled body which should not have felt as familiar as it did.

“You have never been drunk have you?”

Kylo didn’t dignify that with an answer, although the answer would have most definitely been no Hux didn’t need to know that. While he laid there, becoming more content as time went along, that he may he finally get some sleep even if it’s on the carpet in his living area.

Hux had other ideas it seems, as he felt the edge of a steel-toed boot nudging his ribs. “You can’t possibly find that comfortable.” He heard the other man mutter under his breath, as he also recognized the faint sound of leather dropping somewhere and the movement of fabric.

For a split second, Kylo realized that if Hux really wanted to kill him right then and there and take his title, he very well could. Kriffing hells he might even let him for seeing him like this, if he wasn’t afraid and sadden by it. Instead, he felt a warmth come closer and closer until he realized it was Hux’s arms wrapping around his middle, lifting him from under his armpits.

“Come on now. Help me out here you heavy brute,” Hux grunted out, as he tried to lift him up. Kylo managed to get his feet under him and straighten out his knees to a standing position, using Hux’s shoulders as support.

Once Hux was sure of Kylo’s balance, shaky as it was, he began to lead the Supreme Leader toward the bedroom, trying to support his weight and Kylo trying to not to fall forward on his face again. With a swish of a door and a few more steps, Kylo was unceremoniously dumped onto his bed.

Kylo managed to sneak a peek as he turned his face on the side instead of it being smashed into his pillows, seeing that Hux had taken his tunic off and his dress shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his gloves gone as well. Hux was huffing a bit from the exertion of lugging him only a few feet but seemed pleased that he managed to do it. His hair slightly falling out of place and Kylo had to wonder if he ever saw him look this _good_ before.

Himself, on the other hand, was starting to feel sick and they only thing he could think of to keep the pressure off his stomach was to roll onto his back and try not to open his eyes. It was wasn’t much but he started to feel a bit better when he heard Hux’s voice suddenly.

“Get some sleep, I will come back in a few hours to see if you are clear headed again.”

He can only muster a weak grunt as he heard him leave and wished that he said something to make him stay as he finally fell asleep.

Kylo clearly fell into a deep sleep for when he woke up, Hux was there again, sitting across from his bed, legs folded as he sat in a chair dragged in from the living area. He looked put together again, his hair in place and his white uniform immaculate, which is nothing that Kylo can complain about as he turned his head to face him.

His head pulsed when he tried to think and as he tried to swallow he discovered his throat was dry which drove him into a coughing fit. Sitting up suddenly, his head spinning, he continued to cough until a glass of water was set on his bedside table. Grabbing for it and chugging the water down, he didn’t realize that the Grand Marshal had stood there until he was finished. Once the glass was empty, Kylo wiped the back of his mouth with free his hand, making a look of brief disgust cross Hux’s face before he reached down to take the empty glass from Kylo and set it down the bedside table.

“I could have done that,” Kylo croaked out, his voice too deep and rough even to his own ears, making him wince.

Hux scoffed, his voice steady and smooth as he said, “And I suppose you could have got into your bed on your own after you face planted your floor but I still dragged you in here regardless.”

Dropping back down onto the bed, Kylo raised his arms over his eyes so the light of the room was drowned out and stopped making him see spots. “How long have I been out?” He asked, remembering what Hux said before he left him. The memories of the rest of his drunk ordeal came flooding back and he inwardly cringed. This was a whole mess and he just barely got Hux’s respect even if it was only by a little bit.

The other man hummed a moment before finally saying,” I would say since yesterday’s lunchtime. You of all people would, of course, get drunk in the middle of a cycle. I came in twice to check on you after I left the first time but you were out like a light.”

Hux was still standing by the bed when Kylo lifted his arms a bit to peek through, staring right down at him. They stayed that way, Kylo avoiding to look directly into Hux’s eyes and Hux himself trying to read Kylo’s expression until Kylo couldn’t take it anymore and said, “Well then? What do you want to ridicule about me first?”

It was then when Hux slowly began taking a seat on the edge of the bed beside Kylo’s legs, almost to see if he would stop him. When no such thing came beside the Supreme Leader moving his arms away from his face, to sit up and rest on his elbows, Hux settled down and crossed his legs again.

“I’m not here to ridicule you, Ren.” He said, he hands folded in his lap and his gaze still fixed on Kylo’s face.

Confused he replied, “Then why are you here?”

“I cut off my arrangements with Petty Officer Paze.”

Kylo could imagine the look on his face at that moment, he supposed the look of surprise and bewilderment was evident in the way Hux’s eyes glittered a bit like he was expecting it.

Still, he knew not to get hopeful, for what reason? Just because Hux said he stopped whatever he had with that officer didn’t mean anything to him. It only meant that Hux realized how inappropriate it was to be in such a relationship with a subordinate, so he ended it that’s it.

Kylo made his expression fall flat before he said, “And? What does that tell me?” He still expected for Hux to do something cruel, although it never came and Hux stayed right where he sat on the bed, his warmth radiating to the side of Kylo’s right leg.

A beat passed when Hux sighed and said, “I cut him off because one, I don’t want you to use it as an excuse to kill him in a painful and horrible way, he is a good officer and knows how to follow orders so it will be a waste for him to die.” He gave Kylo a pointed look, which Kylo made no acknowledgment of because the thought of killing Paze hadn’t crossed his mind until then.

Another sigh came and Hux continued, “Two, it wasn’t worth keeping anymore. He was good and I enjoyed myself but it was clear that I no longer wished to go through with it. Neither could he. A Lieutenant Stynnix, a transfer from the _Supremacy_ caught his eye, so I wished him luck in that endeavor and that was that.”

“How terribly convenient,” It really was, even if he still felt something coming, like what he wanted since yesterday was closer then he thought.

Hux glared at him, “Yes it is but I suppose it was better it ended this way than leaving bitterness between employees.”

“What’s your point, Hux.” He said suddenly.

“My point?”

“Yes is there one or you trying to find a way to be crueler than you already are?”

Hux slightly recoiled at the accusation but didn’t budge off the bed.

“You are truly infuriating when someone is trying to return their fee- trying to proposition you know that? “

“What?”

“How long have you felt this way toward me?”

It was clear to Kylo that he lost any semblance of what he believed was control in this situation, realizing only after the thought that he never had it in the first place. His elbows had started to ache from resting his entire upper body weight on them, finally sitting up fully. His spine cracked and the lights in the room were still too bright and his head still throbbed but he was thinking much clearer than before.

“Since yesterday.” He finally replied. Hux face scrunched up a bit as he said, “Only yesterday? Are you sure?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I assumed it was much longer than that since all you did was make sure I was by your side as soon as you took control and to stare at me as I worked in my office.”

Kylo supposed Hux was right. His feelings may have been surfacing for a while now, he just didn’t notice them until yesterday when he couldn’t keep ignoring them anymore.

He only had one thing to say to that. “Perhaps.”

“Well, then I guess the same can be said about me when it came to you.”

Hux had looked away this time, staring at the wall ahead of him.

“Do you mean that?” Kylo asked him, wanting to hear more.

“Yes, I think so. I never entertained the idea but in all honesty, I may have been repressing it. Still, yesterday after I dragged you in and left you here the idea began to entertain me.”

Kylo watched as Hux swallowed after his admission, still facing away from him, before his own voice becoming low as he said, “What ideas entertained you?”

Hux immediately zeroed in on Kylo again, giving him a slight thrill, as he spoke, “Don’t get me wrong, Ren. I have no issue with the physical aspect of entertaining an idea with you but I wonder if that is all you want?”

It wasn’t. Kylo wanted more that much was clear to him but it still it felt too much to ask at this point. Too soon.

“No, it’s not all that I want but I understand if it isn’t what you want.”

Hux’s gaze became piercing for a moment, something that Kylo was clear-headed enough to try to challenge with one of his own when Hux looked down at his lap.

“I am sensing that you are not dipping into my head like you always do, aren’t you?”

It was permission, Kylo realized. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to accept the offer but he knew that he had too if Hux was giving him the chance to do it. He slowly raised his hand toward Hux, almost hesitant in case he changed his mind, but Hux made no move but closed his eyes as he let Kylo into his mind.

It was a flood of memory and feeling that Kylo felt like he was drowning in. Having someone let you into their mind to going in on your own was two very different things but he can’t remember the last time anyone actually let him do this. He was still struggling until he found what could be comparable to footing within the Force. It was then that he could make sense of the sensations and images that were coming to him.

The feeling of curiosity and annoyance came first, Kylo placed it when Hux and he first met. The image of a young Major Hux and himself barely out of being a Padawan appeared and he nearly laughed out loud at how young they looked, staring each other as if they were about to start wrestling in the hangar bay. The next emotions were frustration and exasperation as he saw himself hack and slash through another console, a rigid General Hux in the background, looking at him with pure loathing.

Kylo could feel himself grow sheepish at that but continued until he came across anger and hatred. Initially, he nearly backed out of the connection when the strength of the feelings hit him. He discovered the reason was that they were rather recent. A multitude of images had appeared, one of which was the both of them staring up at an oversized holo of Snoke, they had been fighting for his attention like animals lacking affection and he had allowed it. The next was the image of the throne room after the disaster that befell the fleet, Hux finding Snoke’s body and him, drawing his blaster and putting it away within seconds over Kylo’s form. The moment he claimed the title of Supreme Leader and used the force to nearly crush Hux’s windpipe, the moment he almost killed him.

Kylo immediately expressed how sorry he was for that through the Force, and for a moment nothing had happened, only another image came, the moment he slammed Hux into the wall on the shuttle. His guilt must have been felt because an answering feeling of forgiveness touched his mind and he knew Hux had accepted this finally.

Kylo wasn’t sure what could be next until shock and confusion came along. The moment when he gave Hux the Grand Marshal title played before his eyes and he couldn’t help but enjoy the look on Hux’s face all over again. It suddenly switched to gratitude and respect which he could never imagine being directed at him from Hux, yet there it was. A moment when they both had to deal with High Command’s useless demands in regards to the fleet and how well they both managed to derail the Grand Admirals ideas to fit their own, working together against them, it was also the time that Kylo corrected each and every one of those geriatric idiots that Hux was a Grand Marshal now and they better remember it.

It was then when the connection shifted to something different. At first, Kylo didn’t recognize it at least not in the way Hux did, the feeling was warm and tugged at his chest lightly like they were strings inside and someone was trying to play a song, he quite liked the feeling actually until he realized what it was.

It was fondness, something he knew he felt whenever he looked at Hux as he focused on his datapad when he worked. It was clear as the sky is on a planet after it rains. To Kylo’s surprise, the memory that came with it was from yesterday, the moment when he stretched after Hux caught him staring once again. The image continued to play as he stretched further until his hands fell back to his lap as he gripped both of his thighs lightly, Hux eyes following. The feeling changed to something very different and it made Kylo’s gut twist in a pleasant way once he knew what it was. Desire.

Kylo suddenly pulled out of the connection, the shock of knowing that his feelings were mutual disappearing as soon as he felt a warm, ungloved hand on his leg. Hux was staring right at him, into him if he wanted to get sentimental and he knew that he did. He seemed to be waiting for a response and when he didn’t get one, he quickly said, “If this is too much, let me know. I perhaps may have been too forward.”

He made to move his hand away when Kylo put his own on top to stop him.

“No,” He said, “This is fine.”

“Is it?”

“Yes.”

They both stayed that way, taking each other in and what this suddenly turned into. The warmth of both of their hands permeating each other until the heat was one solid thing between them. Kylo didn’t even remember moving Hux’s hand off his leg, still holding it with his and moving closer, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, until his thighs were against the other man’s. He swallowed, suddenly nervous although finding no real reason why when he said, “Do you want something like that with me?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t, Kylo,” Hux replied, a small smile playing on the corners of his lips.

Kylo still wasn’t sure until Hux continued, “I can show you if you let me.”

“How?”

“Like this.”

Hux let go of Kylo’s hand, which he missed immediately until he felt two hands rest upon the sides of his face, turning to look right into Hux’s eyes when he watched them close and feeling soft lips against his.

For about seven whole seconds he didn’t kiss back until he was sure it was real, eyes open still looking at the man kissing him, before closing his own eyes and moving his hand through Hux’s soft hair and pulling him closer. It became more heated when Hux bit Kylo’s lip lightly, shoving him back on the bed hard enough that they had to disconnect.

Both breathing heavily, Kylo looked up at Hux wondering how did he get this lucky. He was curious to know what was Hux feeling and felt the answer through the Force. Hux was feeling pretty lucky as well.

“Well then Supreme Leader, was that enough to prove what I want?”

Kylo gave a small smile to the man above him.

“Of course Grand Marshal but I don’t believe that is the only thing you can show me.”

Hux’s answer was the only thing he ever needed to hear.

“I believe we have the entire galaxy before us for me to prove that then.”

The entire galaxy indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> *singing offkey* I can’t write kissing scenes for shit!!!  
> As you can see I got way carried away with this prompt but I hope you guys liked it enough. I have a feeling this might be the best thing I put out in a while and that includes every fic I have ever published ever.  
> [tumblr](https://salty-care-bear.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/SaltyCareBear)


End file.
